


Trust Is Just As Rare As Devotion

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Sluttification, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: For bathing in the sacred ground of the Roso, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku are captured, to be broken into servants for the beast men. But Rikku's secret past as Kimahri's slam piece is about to com back to haunt her in a big way when all she wants is Ronso dick and to watch her friends break. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Trust Is Just As Rare as Devotion

"Wait, no we didn't know that it was sacred. We're sorry!" Yuna had fucked up. She knew she fucked up the moment that a gang of Ronso converged on the edge of the sacred grounds that the girls were treating themselves to a little beach party in. Yuna, Paine, and Rikku were clad in bikinis, splashing each other with water, playing around inside the hot spring at Mt. Gagazet that, to the Ronso, was a sacred place. To bathe in it was forbidden. To play around in it and treat it as such a joke was a criminal offense.

Yuna's wrists were tied to a horizontal post by rope, a crude stocks between Rikku and Paine, stripped utterly naked, and even though she tried to howl and shriek for reason. For sense. For someone to care and stop this madness. It didn't come, and instead of being able to push against all these frustrations, it only got worse, igniting within Yuna a sudden swell of terror and panic as a massive Ronso cock forced its way into her pussy from behind, powerful hands slamming her down. She howled out in terror, and was met with only hard, callous grunts as the Ronso plundered her snug hole.

"Silence," the bulky and powerful beast groaned, as the embrace of a slender, small human's unbelievably tight hole proved just as good a pleasure as he could have hoped for. "Criminal whore. Useless bitch. Ours now!" He wasn't listening. He had no reason to. Every slam of his hips was a miserable lesson for Yuna to learn, and a slender human body shouldn't have been subjected to sex this rough or this hard without preparation, but the Ronso simply didn't care, showing no respect or restraint as he pounded with bitter heat into her hole and fucked Yuna as hard as he could.

Yuna's shrieks made Paine wince, struggling not to look to her companion as she tried her best to pull her body in, but every time she tried to, hands tugged her back, kept her bent forward. "You stop struggling," a Ronso told her, and jammed a finger into her pussy. It was thicker than some of the human cocks she'd had, making her hiss as he groped her ass with his other hands, effortless in his ability to grope and fondle at her body ever harder, ever firmer, depriving her of sense and leaving Paine less able to focus, even as another cock pushed up into her face. A hefty, aching cock that slapped down across her cheek, jostling her harshly back into reality.

"Open up," that Ronso said, growling and seizing the back of her head, being as forceful and as rough as he could be in making her part her lips. Paine didn't want, but the slap of the cock across her cheek and a louder, hoarser, "Open!" was the kind of intimidating that Paine couldn’t pretend he was a bad enough bitch to stare down with anger in her eye. She opened her mouth, and the hard slam of a fat Ronso dick into her mouth made her choke, eyes widening and the pressure building so hard in her head that she feared her eyes would bulge out, as the facefucking began to in earnest.

The sound of Paine struggling and gagging on Ronso cock was only slightly less visceral and overbearing than the sounds of Yuna shrieking as she got fucked. The Ronso that fucked either woman were utterly merciless, forcing too-big cocks into holes not prepared to receive them without preparation and in the case of Paine's throat, perhaps at all. it plugged up her throat, made her struggle for air as she tugged and toiled against the ropes, unable to breathe and desperately wanting out as she felt the pressures rise, but she was horribly helpless against this demanding treatment, wishing for clarity and wishing she could escape but getting taken ever harsher as she tried.

The nasty treat and the threat of everything happening by her side made Rikku clench up. She saw the way Kimahri was looking at her. The Ronso chief stayed away from the festivities, but he was staring a hole right through her, and the truth of why shook her. Her nervous writhing and fidgeting were desperate, confusion abounding as she struggled under the weight of pleasures she didn't feel strong enough to face. She looked back down again, feeling awful about how this was happening, awful about how she was going to like this.

As a Ronso slammed into her pussy from behind too, she bit down on a noise, throwing out a very fake and unconvincing noise of pain and agony. It was ecstasy, it was everything she felt like she had been missing for several years now of keeping her panties on and being a good girl. But she knew what she wanted, knew what her cravings brought from deep within her, and the hunger was truly mad, truly spectacular. Everything she wanted zeroed in now on a moment of pure craving as the thrusts began in savage earnest, and Rikku was utterly helpless now against the pleasures rushing through her. She was utterly drunk on pleasure and desire and something that felt like she wasn't able to keep her head on straight.

"It's too much it's too much it's too much! Please, please slow down I can't handle it!" she whined. Rikku wasn't doing a good job of acting like she was actually suffering, but the girl was determined to do her best, desperate to hide the shame of her truths and do something to make this all slow down, a steadying factor that maybe, just maybe, would bring her some peace. Nobody had to know the truth about her as long as Kimahri didn't say anything, right? She could keep it quiet, she could keep everything normal. The petite Al Bhed was ready to do whatever she could to keep calm and to avoid the uncomfortable truths she feared so greatly, so steeply.

While each of the trio got fucked by a Ronso, more circled around them. This was a public punishment, a grand production of harshness and aggression that sought to break them all down. It was merciless and wild, a push into aggression and greed, Paine choking away on a cock while the cousins got fucked side by side. It was punishing, vulgar, showing off a marked lack of restraint or care as each ensuing slam forward brought on waves of depravity and pressure, brought on feelings that couldn't be contained. Not for the life of them. Not necessarily pleasure, just a raw, visceral sensation of impending heat that didn't want to slow down and didn't want to give any of them a moment of rest.

The battering and stretching of Paine's throat came with such miserable pulses of heat, a swelling, throbbing mess of disaster and confusion that had her wishing for clarity and for understanding as she fell ever lower. The fingering from behind added on a pressure that felt unsavory and demoralizing; getting choked out on dick was bad enough, but to feel an attempt at pleasuring her that was just as much about invasively prodding her and making her ache, was far more depraved, humiliation throbbing through her body as she took on this treatment, as she learned the hard way what worries and frustrations she couldn't escape from. Getting prodded and used and touched like this was madness, pushing her into a sensation of lowness that was working vulgar wonders on her.

As the cock continued battering the back of her throat and pushing her int more drastic depths of breathless panic and utter terror, Paine simply kept falling, deeper and lower and into hopelessness. The pleasure tore through her harder and stranger as she dealt with the struggles and the pressures of what washing her, wishing for clarity but finding that the more she tried to save herself, the more she simply felt low, felt shame and misery and embarrassment flaring up quicker through her as she received something so fierce and so punishing that she didn't know how to handle all of it.

That was the key, and as the Ronso fucking her mouth came. He shoved his lap, drenched in strands of Paine's spit, up against her face and forced her to struggle under the weight of what he had doe, a senseless and brutal treatment leaving her no time to think clearly, dizzily stumbling through confused pressures she was helpless against. As cum painted the lining of Paine's throat, she had other problems she needed to address too, given the way she was fingered to a shameful orgasm at the same time. Her legs shook, but she was tied in place and kept steady even as her body struggled, and the impending, creeping heat of being taken for a ride left her desperate, shaky, wishing he could think clearly as everything surged through her and she was overwhelmed by pure shame and misery.

Yuna was a good girl who didn't go tramping around ever, and the utterly wrong sensation of getting fucked so hard by a Ronso was taking a strange toll on her, a baffling cost she was left struggling to make sense of. It felt good. She didn't want it to, and she wasn't even honestly sure it did, too inexperienced to be sure if this was what good sex felt like, but she was enjoying it against her better wishes. her body struggled, shaky breaths racing in and out of her lungs as she struggled to hold onto some shred of understanding. She wasn't clear on how to handle the agony and the wild heat of this mess. "We don't need to--we've learned our lesson. We're sorry!" But Yuna received no mercy. Not even an answer back; the Ronso fucking her remained callously focused only on using her and not offering up a shred of notice or care beyond that, brutality rising and a senseless push into heat craving on harder.

"Human cum dumpster good," he growled. "Chief! Do we keep?" His hand smacked across her ass, a surge of embarrassment that made Yuna gasp, and she continued to be ignored through is thrusts, taking the savagery of his hard thrusts with no hope of finding clarity, just treated to worse and worse treatment by the second. The crisis of being ignored and neglected while getting stuffed and savaged wasn't something Yuna was ready for; she had no pretensions about how people should regard her, but to be utterly shoved to the side after everything she had done and all she'd been through felt infuriating. She wished for answers and respect and to not be treated like a sex toy.

Instead, she got cummed inside of.

Kimahri did not answer the Ronso, who simply kept pounding, until his orgasm struck and he was instead letting out powerful bellows of depraved glee, an excitement and a lust that scared Yuna. And yet, fear turned out to not be the most potent emotion that surged through the former summoner, as her orgasm harsh, wicked, pushing her limits and challenging her to lows of pure sensations he didn't have the slightest clue how to help. She came hard, the agony of her ecstasy challenging her in ways too fierce and demoralizing for her to understand. Yuna was ashamed, hopeless, knowing there wasn't any good way to save herself as her body went weak and she lay hung in danger, suspended and awaiting mercy that wouldn't come.

Mired in a different sort of panic and conflict, Rikku wished desperately, hopelessly, for some sense of focus and control to shine through as she endured the savagery and the harshness of thrusts wearing her down to her core. Not in the same way it had hit Yuna and Paine, though; this was about awaking memories and bringing to the surface something she didn't want to let show. And yet, every thrust of the meaty Ronso cock filling her up brought on the pulse of something so frantic and so harsh, pushing her lower into the brutal reality of having to confess the pleasures rising up through her. Drunk on this foggy bliss and craving more, the potent threat to Rikku here was in letting the pleasures tear her asunder.

She had a past with Kimahri. With other Ronso, too. During the journey she had gone on with Yuan and even for some time between then and now, Rikku had spent time as a fuck-drunk Ronso fucktoy, and loved every second of these beefy animal men wrecking her with their big cocks. Lying in her sordid past were a myriad of gangbangs and depravities that had her absolutely overjoyed to finally be here again, getting fucked rougher and greedier, and Rikku couldn't deny the joys she felt in getting filled again. She was back where she felt she belonged, and the stares from Kimahri left her helpless, twisting under the shame and the joy of getting filled rougher, needier, wishing for sense as she was used so thoroughly, let with questions and uncertain heats that forced her into a state of dizziness from which she couldn't really control herself.

She lived for this. She'd been far apart enough to even get cravings some nights, and she was now stuck helplessly in an enamoured state of desire and heat that drove her mad. Rikku wanted this. Loved it, and as the thrusts wore her down more and more, she knew she wasn’t strong enough to argue against it. It all felt too good, the ecstasy and the brutality twisting through her. The throbbing hunger and the dizzy heights of need she reached were absolute perfection, a desperate rush of hungers she didn't know how to fight off. Everything felt so good, setting aflame her dizzy thoughts and pushing her to learn a harsher, sharper lesson by the second about what she was into and how good it felt. Rikku was hopeless, driven over the line again and again by brutal thrusts shaking loose the shameful truth of her desires, making Rikku struggle to control herself, demanding her release and her acceptance.

"I love Ronso cock!" she screamed. "Fuck, I can't fight it anymore, I'm sorry for lying. I'm a whore for big beast men. It's my true nature, and my pussy is so happy to be stuffed full of a fat Ronso cock again, please gape my hole and fill me up with cum!" She wasn't able to help herself. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth, the indecent sight of shameless surrender washing across her. She didn't have the strength to fight it, eyes going cross as she slammed back against the thrusts, as she met the thrusts with her petite butt and gave in to the crushing joy of letting it all go. She needed to embrace the pleasures. All of them. They were taking a beautiful, wonderful toll on her, and yet still she needed more, craving the clumsy heat and every vulgar swell of pleasure that came with it, something so wrong and perfect that she couldn't hide any longer the truth.

"Let Rikku down. Bring her to me."

Rikku had been afraid of it. But no longer; energized and burning with frantic, smouldering horniness ruled her now, and she felt happier for it. Stumbling forward with desire setting her aflame, everything Rikku felt now was ready. Prepared. As they let her go, she outright ran toward Kimahri, scrambling toward him. he let his loincloth shift to the side, and she stumbled to get down to her knees, grabbing his cock and forcing herself down onto it, immediately starting to choke and sputter as she gagged away with pride at his meaty prick. "I mibbed thib," she whined, already slurping him down, her balance not upon her.

"Rikku! What are you doing?" Yuna cried out, unable to believe what was happening.

"Your friend is chief's favorite whore." A new Ronso came up behind her, grabbing Yuna's hips and forcing his cock into her again. But not, as she expected or was 'ready' for again--which was to say, not even at all, but knowing there wasn't any better way out of this--into her pussy, but instead, with one brutal slam forward, burying halfway into her ass. Yuna shrieked again, helpless under the shame of being filled as this time, the Ronso fucked her with a vengeance. This new one she was dealing with was even worse and harsher than the one before, owing to a shameless sense of greedy heat and bitter hunger that had him craving worse, ready to inflict utter misery upon Yuna as his every mad and wild thrust taught her a harsh lesson.

Paine fared a bit better as a Ronso slammed into her pussy, but just barely. The orgasm scared her. She'd just been fingered to an amazing orgasm that she'd hated, and she feared what a real cock could do to her. "Get off of me, you fucking mutt!" she screamed. Anger and attitude were all she had going for her. Blatant overcompensation, sure; she was helpless and frantic and fearful of what was happening to her, needing to resist the crushing heat of being pushed so hard to her limits, and she hoped by doing down on being a massive bitch, she may be able to do something about it.

She received no response. Paine was reality an absolute joke to the Ronso fucking her; he didn't care what fight she put up or what attitude she showed off. It was all talk, and he proved it by simply fucking her harder. "You're just a big, furry asshole who's not doing shit to me, you can't fucki--glack glurk glurk glruk." Paine's harsh words didn't survive past the hard shove of a cock into her mouth, Paine suddenly getting spitroasted. Ronso fucked her at either end and very effectively silenced her attempts to speak. It worked; she was back to choking on dick instead of offering up a shred of fight or sense.

While her companions continued to be raped by Ronso, Rikku was choking on Kimahri's cock with a markedly voluntary and ready acceptance, a bugged-out hunger in her eyes as she worked along his shaft, head bobbing p in and down in completely hopeless acceptance. Obedience. She knew what she wanted, and showed no fear in getting it, seeking pleasure too overbearing and too hot for her to handle. She kept trying to speak even as she throated Kimahri's cock, and the utterly dizzy sense of pleasure she expressed wasn't one that calmed down any as she pursued this sloppy ecstasy harder, rougher. She subjected her throat to this brutality of her own volition and relished in the hazy joy of not caring. She didn't want to stop, refusing to slow down and refusing to let anything hold back the tide of her frenzied lust, a desire pushing on ever weirder, wilder, stronger by the second. She knew what she wanted, knew how to get it, and she simply could not be stopped now.

Yuna had to watch in shame and confusion at the way Rikku moved. It didn't make sense to her, and she called out, "Rikku, please!" as she beheld the confusing and compromising sight. It made no sense to her. "Why are you doing that? What is happening?'

Rikku pulled dizzily back from Kimahri's cock with a look of frenzied delight in her eye. "I've been keeping secrets," she confessed. A wild understatement, as Rikku turned around and sat her butt down onto Kimahri's cock, taking the massive shaft with one firm shove downward. "I'm a dirty fuckslut for Ronso cocks! I have been for a long time, and I haven't been able to tell you, but I love these dicks. I love being Kimahri's slut, I love having his tribe gangbang me and fill me with so much cum I think I'm going to break, and I love watching you two get raped by huge beastly men while they break you in!"

The contrast of Rikku bouncing up and down atop Kimahri's lap with shrieking delight and wild glee while the chieftain sat firm and stoic was althea more baffling to Yuna, who tried to understand any of this. Her former guardian was shameless about sitting there and letting Rikku ride him, and for that matter, about letting a bunch of Ronso punish the trio in the first place. Yuna hadn't wanted to confront the possibility, but now it seemed impossible to ignore; something here was very wrong, and she was learning the hard way what, falling deeper by the second into something she couldn't ignore and certainly couldn't help.

"I'm going to watch them break you two in. We'll have fun as united whores together for these beasts. I can't wait to se you turn into a dirty cockslut like me, Yunie, you’ve been a nice girl for too long!" Frantically fondling herself as she rode, letting the pleasure push on harsher and bring absolute shamelessness into her every action, Rikku was overjoyed, shameless, happy to help and happy to push harder against desires that threatened to be her end. She was done for now, dizzily out of control and happily getting in touch once more with a side of herself she was hopelessly unable to resist a moment longer.

The thrusts kept bearing down upon her. Yuna didn't want to stop being a good girl. she didn't understand, watching in worry while her ass got split open, while she was subjected to sensations so brutal and so reckless that she felt herself break down completely. Her ass was under too much pressure and sensation, and she wished for it all to stop, and yet the pressures only built, rougher and fiercer and demanding of her way more than she felt she could bear. "Please, Rikku, stop this. We're friends, why would you talk about us that way?"

"Because we're friends, silly!" Rikku's voice took on an airy, dizzy quality of utter delirium as she continued riding. "I love you two, and I want you to join me in being shameless fucktoys for these hunky beast men. Come on, doesn't it feel good? Don't you want it so bad? Your ass much feel amazing right now. I know Paine would be moaning if she could."

Paine would not be moaning if she could. The anger that Rikku's words inspired in her as this horrible selling out of the team was intense, and her fury was boundless, but she was stuck in a position where none of it mattered; Paine was spitroasted by beasts and unable to get a word in, struggling under so much ferocity and agony that she wished she could handle, but instead she just took the thrusts harder, kept falling victim to sensations that she wished for clarity through, wished she could overcome. But she couldn't, and every step of the way she felt worse and worse off for being treated like this.

All three of the girls found themselves cumming to varying levels of reluctance and wildly differing emotions. The fury Paine felt was nothing like the heartbroken resignment of Yuna, who wasn't even fully cognizant of the fact she came from having her ass fucked. But for Rikku, it was all joy, her screams filling the air louder as she embraced her darkest wants and she let herself go. "Join me in being a dirty cock addict!" she shrieked, impaling herself atop Kimahri's cock as he came inside of her, and she was overjoyed, helpless. "Kimahri! Break 'em in harder. They're all tied up, they need to be fucked harder than that. It took me so much to break into your whore, and I'm the nasty one of the trio. Come on, ruin them. I want to see them get fucked so stupid they forget their own names!"

Kimahri grunted, nodded, ordered the other two be let loose. Yuna was incredibly quiet, eyes to the ground as she was untied, but Paine began cursing and shrieking again, offering up toothless threats as she was let go, but they would mean nothing. They'd silenced her already, and now she was untied for even worse to happen.

Rikku climbed up off Kimahri's cock and began to suck it clean again, caring now only about getting more while her friends were corrupted. An eager Ronso sex slave already trained to know her master's needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Forgive Us Our Cynical Thoughts

Amid Rikku's triumphantly sloppy sounds of gagging ecstasy, Paine was let loose from the stocks, and a freedom that she didn't feel in any way happy to receive, struggling and scowling as she was brought down but still held onto tightly. The Ronso didn't show her much freedom or respect, as two powerful beast men kept their grip on her, ensuring she didn't have the freedom or room to do anything to get in the way of this. They kept tight hold on her, refusing to give her a shred of escape or sense as they kept a truly savage grip upon her, ensuring that she wasn't going anywhere. "I'm going to make you fuckers so sorry you messed with me." Scowling, thrashing, fitful panics struggling to push her way to freedom. Paine was a wreck, completely unable to tug herself back from the confusing depths of this worry.

The dismissive laughter and almost bark-like disdain that the Ronso showed her Paine kept her angrier. Their lack of care for her threats left her flush, furious, and she received no dignity or sense as the merciless beasts pushed in tight against her. She was all bluster and fury, but as their cocks slammed into her, she remained distinctly powerless, hissing and thrashing as the cocks forced their way into her body and she struggled under the fever of being challenged by their wickedness. Hard thrusts winding her up and demanding complete subservience from her were going to get to the bottom of the matter. To the bottom of her.

"Rikku, you're fucking dead to me!" she screamed. It was the only pain response she could muster with any sensible vigor as she received the hard shove of cocks filling her and beginning their brutal assault on her dignity. Her ass and pussy were as loosened up by the cocks as they could be, and she was left aflame with merciless panic and shame as the pressures rose, a single-minded intention pushing hard at her limits now, a pursuit of her complete unraveling that was bound to prove way too much for Paine as they wound up. The beasts weren't messing around now, and with a much better position of control and fever to take up, they were ready to make sure she learned the hard way what insanities she was in for.

"Angry girl become pain slut," one of the beasts remarked, gripping her tighter, pushing her to keep steady as best she could while failing miserably on that front. The Ronso didn't wait for her, didn't give her time to calm herself or compose a rational response to this mess. It was all about the greedy fire and brutality of their words, the shameless depths of intentions ready now to run out of control. With each shameless shove, the pressures rose harder out of control, cocks stretching her ass and pussy out. Her slender body could try to handle them all it wanted; these brutal intentions left her no time to keep her head clear, losing ground to the pulsing brutality and finding the hard lesson upon her.

'Angry girl' became something as she came again. Another searing, infuriating orgasm hit her brutal conviction, unwanted but overwhelming, demanding of her body everything and leaving no time or sense to spare her. This disrespect was only going to continue, and Paine was stuck dealing with all of it, falling deeper victim to the commotion and the chaos of being challenged like this. She wanted nothing more than to find sense, but instead of it, she received a harsh lesson in submission, and in how her attitude wouldn't spare her from the ugly truths of her submission. She received a flood of cum into her holes, gooey spunk flooding her body and challenging her to keep up this bitchy attitude against her new masters.

Rikku's betrayal remained heartbreaking to Yuna. She didn't understand this at all, didn't know how to feel about learning Rikku had slept around with Kimahri during her pilgrimage and now was happily insisting that they join her in submission to beast dick. It kept her weak, response muted as they let her down from her bindings and lifted her up. Yuna was impaled onto one Ronso cock, the other shamelessly plunging into her mouth to silence her, not that she was saying much or doing much. Not that she was offering up a shred of fire or sense as she limply accepted these brutal animals' treatment, unable to fight against the inevitable. She should have been stronger, but she just couldn't be.

The Ronso kept filling her up, driving her harder over the edge with their hefty cocks and challenging her to keep herself under control. Choking on one Ronso dick while the other slammed into her ass was the lowest that Yuna had ever been, the most brutal and shameless of sensations driving her into a state of delirium, truly hopeless misery that held her as she received this messy treatment. Her body hung limp in their grasp, impaled upon their cocks and offering up no resistance. No fight. Just a confused, helpless limpness that showed off her readiness to be used. She was treated like fuckmeat by these monsters, who didn't care who she was or what she'd done. Could not have cared any less, in fact. They simply brought her deeper into the shame and the frustration of being used so hard, so rough. Falling into dismay, and nothing now could save her from this fate.

"Tight holes," the one fucking her pussy groaned. "Not be so tight soon. We break you. Cute girl." His fingers dug into her perky butt as he kept her heaving back and forth, his thrusts deep into her pussy as reckless and as feverish as he could muster, and there was no end in sight for what he wanted. He sought only her ruin, her complete breaking-down and unraveling for the joy of the Ronso people, punishment for what she'd done. Her invasion of their sacred grounds would not go unanswered. Not for anything.

Yuna didn't like that she kept cumming. She wished she could somehow force it to stop, wished she wasn't stuck enduring these pulses of wild, wicked heat. Each successive climax left her angrier, feeling compromised and aimless as she took it all on, and with each push she fell just a bit more, sank just a little deeper into what these oversized beast cocks could do to her. She felt lost, hopeless, aflame with so much confusion as her body gave in, and the wickedness of the cocks plunging into her holes and filling her with cum only added to that. She was lost here. Ashamed and low and helpless in ways that had her completely unable to think straight, undermined by her body's blisses and feeling the flood of Ronso jizz pump her full as struggled against the inevitable. Then, they simply dropped her to the floor and lost interest.

"You'll understand soon," Rikku moaned, rocking back and forth between the Ronso dicks she was impaled on while pushing against the dick in her face, rubbing up against it, licking and kissing the shaft in wild reverence. "I promise, this is for your own good. You'll be happy you let this happen!" With the utter conviction and certainty of someone who had sold her friends out for the 'right seasons'. Ronso dick was a drug to her, an addictive, potent offering she was certain they would understand soon enough, something they just needed time to warm up to, and once they did, they'd get it. They'd be thanking her and begging her to show them the way, begging her to show off how she was able to handle three cocks like a pro.

To push her mouth down and throat the monster dick in her face was joy. Rikku was getting fucked airtight, filled with the amazing joy of being brutalized and used by these cocks, challenged to brutal depths of delight that she wasn't afraid to keep leaning into and rolling with. Detached from her delights for so long, Rikku wasn't going to be stopped now, servicing these dicks with hazy excitement, giving up to the chaos and the wild fever of being tugged in all directions, pushed over the edge and left unable to think clearly as she gave in, as she threw herself back and forth, uncaring and unrestrained. Reconnecting with old desires and with her old drug, Rikku was unafraid of letting go, showing nothing but pure surrender as she accepted that this was everything she needed.

"Al Bhed whore know her way around cocks," the one she blew groaned, grabbing the back of her head and forcing his way deeper, ramming down her throat and testing out what he could push Rikku to do, but even as she struggled and choked harder on his cock, she showed no signs of slowing down. She accepted every bit of body-challenging brutality, ready to hold sight and taunt her absolute devotion now to shameless bliss, and the more she could keep this going, the more unstoppable she felt. She wanted to prove she could handle these beastly studs, and everything she did worked toward that greedy show of delight.

When three meaty, brutal Ronso cocks fired off loads into Rikku's body at the same time, it was ecstasy. The most pure, wild bliss she could have imagined, searing with demanding delight through her and pushing her hard into the joy that she craved. There was no greater pleasure, no sensation that could have made her happier than this, and her own orgasm was senseless, as she got her womb, bowels, and throat flooded with cum. She was a fucktoy for these beasts, who didn't care about her beyond what pleasure they could extract from her body.

It was the fate Rikku knew she deserved.

"Suck us, girl." The two cocks smacking down across Yuna's face were unyielding, wicked and demanding as they smacked across her. She winced and whimpered, hands meekly reaching for their shafts and beginning to stroke. "Suck us like friend." He pointed to Rikku. "Deep."

Yuna had no idea how she could, and as they continued to batter her with their cocks, she wasn't even sure how she could. "Please slow down. I can't get my hands on you, if you would only stop slapping me, I could do it." It confused her, kept her helpless and pathetic as she tried to reason with them like she was on their level. She very adamantly was not. Yuna was a game to them, and they mistreated her with the full expectation she would humiliate herself trying to talk through to them reasonably. It made them laugh, brought them a sense of depraved satisfaction that made it all the more exciting to rudely interrupt her with dick.

A single, merciless slam down her throat proved the wicked surprise that Yuna wasn't ready for, eyes going wide in terror as she received yet another messy facefuck. Sudden slams down into her throat hit her with sudden vigor and brutal disrespect, heaving back and forth with no sense of calm or control, just a mess of indulgence that sought to drive her mad. "We fuck mouth ourselves, if pretty girl not do her job. Useless girl." He gripped her hair, tugging at her soft locks as he plundered forward, relishing in the chance to lay into her, brutalizing Yuna's throat and conjuring up a mess of drool as she gagged and struggled through this new punishment. The other cock smacked across her cheek all the while.

The only chance Yuna got to breathe was as one dick pulled out and another shoved in. It wasn't long enough to gather herself at all, a renewed struggle coming with the panicked shiver of her body as she received this harsh lesson in surrender and submission. Each slam forward roughed her up, made her body struggle. The cock slapping down across her opposite cheek was wet and slimy, smacking away rougher against her and leaving her helpless, dizzy, unable to think clearly. Their abuse, their games, their contradictory orders and actions, all worked to keep Yuna foggy and stumbling, never granted am moment of calm or sense, never given the respect needed to make sense of this. She just stumbled on lower. Just played victim to wild panic.

The Ronso swapped in and out of her mouth, going back and forth throatfucking her while she knelt there, helpless and obedient, giving them exactly what they wanted with little to no fight or fire inside of her. Yuna was a hopeless mess, completely subservient to the demands and the brutalities of these beasts, who wanted to make sure she knew she was theirs as they took turns with her, cockslapping her when they weren't drilling her throat, and when they came, it was all over her face. "You reek of Ronso cock," one of them snarled, teasing her as they marked her with their semen, denoting that she was tribe fuckmeat and nothing else. Yuna was too dizzy to understand it all, but she was all the more confused and panicked by the idea that it wasn't over.

"You look like you need bath now," the other teased. "Why not go in sacred spring again? Wash body. We punish you again."

Wincing, hissing, clenching up in pain, the Ronso's next grand idea brought Paine into a state of utter terror. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Words were all she had, and they failed her more and more by the second, as now, a pair of Ronso pushed into her ass. Both of them, at the same time. Their heads were stubborn and unyielding as they held her aloft and fed her down their cocks, forcing her body to stretch in ways she was in no way ready to handle, making her shriek out in utter terror, learning the shameless pressures and senseless wickedness that was her new fate. "Nobody can fit those, you fucking idiot. Let go of me, this is insane!"

The Ronso both just laughed it off. "Loud fuckmeat still talking," one growled, thrusting up into her a bit harder for her rebellion, and she continued to shudder under this brutal, dizzy heat. There wasn't a moment of guilt or calm or awareness to pull him back from the brink or make him feel shame; he was loftily in control now, and pushed Paine's limits harder, challenging her to try and hold herself together while failing so miserably to, falling lower into the brutal heat and plunging into all new forms of terror. There wasn't a whole lot of reason to spare her thoughts or her dignity now, because Paine had bigger concerns.

This felt good.

The sensation of two monstrously girthy cocks stretching her hole out was something that should have left Paine furious and wound up, should have evoked sensations of feverish rejection and rage. But instead, she found herself lightheaded, whining as the treatment made her pussy drip with arousal, leaking all over the fur of the Ronso she was shoved up against. Her attitude met a dead stop, words trailing off save for winces and whispers of, "Fuck." Sharp little expressions of the growing fear that crept up inside of her and continued to demand from her way more than she could help. Paine was frozen here, learning the hard way what insanity she was due, what wicked, wild sensations could come from this. It was so wrong, so wild and intoxicating, and as much as she should have hated it, the weight of past orgasms and the mental pressure of having her body stretched past its limits proved so crazy that she couldn't help herself.

The orgasm that hit Paine this time was unlike any she'd felt previously. It was such greater intensity and fever than she'd ever known, and her whole body shuddered under this struggle, succumbing completely to the mess of confusion that hit her. Her eyes rolled back, shrieks of almost demonic fire spilling from her lips as her body shuddered and struggled. "Break me in half!" she screamed, her body thrashing fitfully in these beasts' grasps, and they let her have a bit of slack, let her wild flailing and panic show off the lowly truth behind her newfound crashes a pleasure and a surrender that was now completely beyond sense.

"More! More! Fuck me more!" Paine babbled and kicked out, thrashing about as she was thrown over by Rikku. She looked up at her friend, who was impaled on top of a cock, but so much furry cock was still waiting, and Paine didn't hesitate. Without a second thought, she pushed forward and begin to lick all over the Ronso’s dick and along his sac, giving in fully to the chaos of letting herself break down, wanting to be of use, wanting to give these men anything they wanted, and at any cost. "Rikku! Ronso cock is amazing."

"I know! I'm so happy to see you giving in. You look like such a cute fuckslut right now." The Al Bhed heaved wildly up and down atop the cock of the man she rode, his hands gripping her legs and guiding her along as she took this brutal treatment on, as she savoured the thrill of being pounded into brutal submission. She could not have been happier to witness Paine's transformation, her acceptance of this madness as all she wanted. It brought her joy, made Rikku smile bright as her pussy got railed with conviction and fervor, the pleasures growing out of control as she let it all consume her. Back and forth motions kept her dizzy and hot, but now, she had Paine there to fucklick her into new depths of joy.

Slathering the cock and balls of the Ronso fucking her teammate was all Paine wanted to do, save of course for the chances to lick up higher, to lap at Rikku's pussy, sloppy and wild, giving in to all her base desires. To impulses and hungers that kept her aimless and clumsy, not caring what she was doing or how overwhelming this mess was. Just wanting to let it all go. She felt certain now of this pleasure, of how hotly she craved the chance to push herself in harder. "Your pussy all over his cock tastes so good," she whined, making sure to lap up every sticky drop of Rikku's juices she could, cleaning the cock and letting it get dirty again as it slammed back up into her. It was fruitless and did nothing, but it served her arousal just right.

"You understand now." Rikku had fantasized long and hard about a position like this. About being impaled on Ronso cock while one of the cute girls she traveled with fucklicked them, and now it was all real. "All I wanted was to share this. It's time. We're going to have so much fun together as these studs' cocksleeves." For all the fun that Rikku had once had with these cocks, the joy of having a friend here to take it all on with her proved so much more exciting, a pure and electrifying rush of utter joy, senseless greed and bliss that could challenge her in ways she was utterly incapable now of resisting. Each roll of her hips brought on a chance to give in deeper. To break down. To burn.

Paine got a hand between her legs, happy to be of service. She wasn't getting fucked, but she was happily soaring on the weight of the passing orgasms, the dizzy thrill of what had already been done to her, and she didn't need much more than that, happily falling even lower still into hopeless, shaky bliss. Each passing second brought with it so many wicked thrills, and she wasn't able to control herself. She kept licking, and Rikku decided to be nice, as the Ronso cock throbbed under the weight of two girls' greedy service.

"Cum all over her!" Rikku shrieked. Her own orgasm hit her, securing her pleasures as she rose up from the dick, gripping it tightly and slapping it down across Paine's face. With both hands, she jerked it off, and with a powerful roar, the beast erupted all over Paine's features, drenching her in so much jizz that it was difficult to see her face underneath. But that was fine by Rikku, as she flailed and shivered, stumbling off the lap of the beast and onto her knees, grabbing Paine and starting to lick the cum off of her face. "I wanted to share the treat with you. I wanted you to enjoy it."

"Thank you so much." Drunkenly cooing and giving in deeper, Paine held onto her tightly, relishing in the kisses and the adoration Rikku showed her, happy to give in to them.

"What broke you?" Rikku whined.

"Two of them in my ass at once."

"That was what made me break, too," Rikku whined. "Well... I was already having fun with Ronso dick. Already hooked. But when two of them filled my ass, I almost quit traveling with Yunie to live with them. I guess in the end, I'm still doing that."

With Paine shattered and happily surrendering, Yuna was the focus of the other Ronso, the waiting victim who had to be broken down and taught how good it could feel to give in, and she was not given a whole lot of respect or sense in the way they began to use her. Shoved into position and roughly triple penetrated, the decision to break he down and focus on plunging her into the same fate as Paine was now upon them, as they mobbed around her. Yuna was fucked airtight, and had more Ronso cocks pointed in her face, slapping across her cheeks and rubbing up against her, getting stroked to wild, rapid orgasms that had them cumming all over her face, adding to the mess.

Yuna had one thing Paine didn't have. At least, as she thought of herself. Resilient willpower. She'd been through so much and brought through it all her discipline and her training, ready to face any threat, ready to do what she had to, and now, what she had to do was hold on against all of this, refusing to bend as the stubborn fever and the frustration of being subjected to this rawness pushed her. She wasn't going to break, no matter how hard they fucked her, no matter what they tried to do. There was too much stubborn fever and power, a readiness to fight against everything being done to her and prove that she was stronger. More ready.

But the thrusts were intense. Demanding. She was ready to do what she could, but the brutality that imposed its will upon her had little care or restraint for any of this, and she was giving in deeper to the frustration and the fever of being mistreated harder by the second. With full intention of mindbreaking her, three Ronso pounded into her ass, throat, and pussy with brutally vengeful intent. "Keep pretty slut," one of them kept groaning while he reamed her ass, and there wasn't a damn thing that Yuna could do to pull back from this hazy, senseless treatment, to spare herself the indignity coming her way. The thrusts picked up, proving reckless and capable of pushing on without a care, driving her deeper into the senseless pulse of submission she loathed so thoroughly, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it.

When they came, her body gave in to that sudden spark of frustrating heat, that swell of sensation and wickedness she didn't want, but which she didn't really feel able to argue against. The sensations demanded so much of her, and Yuna was powerless against it, her body shuddering under the weight of a wild, panicked orgasm. A rush of heat pushing her limits and leaving her unable to think clearly. The cum filled her up from all ends as more splattered all over her face, and Yuna was stuck toiling in the embarrassment of being pushed to such a wild orgasm, but even still, she would not bend. She refused. Holding strong through all this mess, Yuna was ready to prove she was strong, ready to meet these demands.

"Are you broken yet?" one of them asked, snarling, gripping her hair and tugging her head back. A cock slapped against her face. Yuna was too dizzy to know if it was the cock of whoever was speaking, or the one holding her. Or those two were the same person. She didn't understand anything here.

But she knew she had to be strong. "No," she said. Defiant. Ready. Fierce.

"Another." She expected it meant another round, as the Ronso she sat atop began to hammer up into her pussy again. But there was a much uglier surprise waiting for her, a nasty surprise that hit her far more abruptly than it had hit Paine.

Two cocks lined up to drive into her loosened up ass hole at once, and she let out the most unearthly shriek as the shafts drove forward at the same time to claim her.

"No! Don't do that!" Shrieking in panic and with no idea that double anal was what had unraveled Paine, Yuna received the feeling of two cocks so rudely forcing their way upon her, imposing the most brutal of intentions, and she had even more to worry about still, given the greedy fever with which the pressures began to impose their wicked aims. Her body clenched up, a pressure beyond reason, and when Paine got fucked like this, she hadn't had to deal with another cock stuffed up her pussy, too. She was helpless against this, falling deep into a gasping state of confusion and panic as the dicks began to fuck her at once. Three dicks in two holes, and no mercy to be seen.

"Break pretty bitch down. Make her Ronso whore." The order was harsh, and it came from Kimahri. "Yuna. You are ours." He sat there watching, delighting in the wickedness of seeing the former summoner be undone by Ronso dick so thoroughly, smile wide and wicked as he beheld this frenzied, chaotic mess.

Betrayed by Kimahri. By Rikku. By Paine too, for good measure. Yuna felt alone and helpless as she was driven into such a wild state of helpless f ever, stuffed full of cock and pushed into such a baffled, senseless state of complete hopelessness. She didn't know how to save herself now, and she was doomed for a crash. A hard, wild plunge into shame.

Having two cocks stretch open and brutalize her hole like this was so infuriating and so bizarre, but Yuna felt all the same mindbreakingly potent rushes of heat that Paine had. The pain turning into pleasure. The feeling of a body deciding that this fight was not worth the struggle and not worth keeping from giving up. She didn't have the strength to fight against it, raw and wrong as it was. Her entire body leaned toward a crash, a hard plunge into hopelessness, from which she wasn't sure she could pull herself back out. Having a cock in her pussy only underscored it while filling her up even harder, stuffing her full of dick and inflicting upon her a new 'purpose'.

When Yuna came, it was nothing short of brutality. Her whole body tightened up, frenzied crashes of sensation pushing her into a state of oblivion from which nobody could have been expected to emerge, shrieking and heaving as she let herself go, as she let the full force of this insanity tear her apart. This orgasm was unlike the others. As it rattled her to her core, she let loose wild cries wilder and more potent than she could believe, unraveling at the seams and giving in to the most untameable of feelings, pleasures that pushed her limits too far. Made her give up. She lost everything, giving up to the senseless haze and the wanton, dizzy panic of losing herself, and she didn't care how wrong it was. How raw it was. How much everything inside of her simply went up in flames. Yuna felt amazing.

Her eyes rolled back, tongue rolling out, whole body giving in to the pleasure so surreal and so wicked that she couldn't help herself now. She was delighted, coming undone at the seams and feeling amazing about the chance to do it.

"Yunie?" Rikku asked, sidling up beside her cousin. "Yunie, are y--" She wasn't expecting such a drastic response, as Yuna pulled her face in against hers and kissed her. It was fierce. Shameless. And it came with a messy series of almost sobbing thanks as Yuna expressed the joy of learning this pleasure now, although none of it lasted, as hands reached for her and tugged her up off the ground and into a new rush of pleasure.

All three women were lined up side by side and impaled down onto Ronso cocks, as the three broken fuckdolls became the center of celebration. "Ours! Ours! Ours!" the beasts changed, feverish and stomping as all three women began to ride the cocks they were impaled on. Each received another up their asses, pushing harder against them and pushing them to give in now, and side by side, the happy trio were suddenly being treated like they wanted, given the pleasures that it had taken them some time to realize was truly their desire.

Rikku led the pack, hands gripping one of the beast's chests and bouncing in utterly shameless motions up and down the cock she rode. "This is everything I wanted. My friends know how good it feels! Yes, please, take us. Break us down. We're trespassing cumdumpsters who deserve to be kept as tribe property now for what we did. I'll admit it, I didn't say we shouldn't trespass when Yunie suggested it, because I wanted this to happen!" She knew it was safe to confess now, knew she was going to be accepted by the other two, who were so shamelessly and hopelessly hooked on Ronso dick now. She'd get away with it, just like she needed. Just like she deserved.

Paine was a lot more silent. Steady. With hard breaths, she focused on rocking back and forth, taking the big cocks in either hole and imposing upon herself the most senseless, greedy pleasures she could muster. Nothing sensible, nothing restrained. She was devoted to giving up fully, throwing herself into utter delight and a surrender she didn't want to resist. Everything was stormy and wicked, an opportunity to fully surrender to pleasures she just had to let rule her, and she was unafraid of letting them. Every motion of her needy hips gave in to that pleasure, hastily seeking more of this same pleasure, more devotion. More fire. Everything just as she needed it. Everything to give in.

Striking a middle pace built on simply letting herself give up, Yuna did everything she could to let herself give in. She wasn't as wild a slut as Rikku or as ready to stoically get wrecked as Paine was. Her inexperience guided her, hips just moving without restraint, trying strike a pace she hoped they could enjoy, trying to keep herself in some kind of focus on the situation upon her. She didn't know if she was doing a good job, she just hoped she was, and rode it out faster, struggling to keep herself on track and beg for some shred of understanding and acceptance as she continued to give in.

Whatever their pace and whatever their means, the trio all happily gave in. Their orgasms were intense, even Paine getting loud, though failing to match the pace of the others. Rikku was proudly loud, and Yuna was forced into a rush of Nosie and fever that had her learning the hard way how good it felt to keep letting go, to give up deeper and embrace her darkest urges. She was becoming a slut, becoming a being of sexual fervor and fire ready to lose herself, and the others were all too happy to accommodate that corruption.

Rikku pulled the others in with her, and the trio shared sloppy kisses in all directions, down on their knees holding against one another, lost to the shaky joy of giving in to this wild heat, a commotion so senseless and so desperate that they couldn't think clearly, but they never felt more certain about how good it could feel to let themselves go. "We're together," Rikku whined, happy to keep pushing, to keep them all indulgent with her. "All of us. We're whores, together."

"And I don't want it to ever stop," Yuna whined.

"We're here together. We can do this."

Kimahri rose. "For crossing our sacred grounds, you will serve us for life." He strode forward, cock standing rigid and ready for more attention. "Our property now. Playthings of tribe. "This is your punishment."

The girls all moaned and cooed in excitement that certainly didn't make this seem like a punishment they minded, all three scrambling forward to continue serving their 'sentence' as they pushed against Kimahri's cock and began to slobber all over it, begging him to make them into his personal playthings as their tongues ran wild. They were ready. Happy. Devoted. Hopelessly aflame with desire and unwilling to let it go. They were broken, and another complaint would never be heard from them as they began their faithful service in earnest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
